Strawberry Fields Forever
by Guezeluss
Summary: Para Karamatsu, él era su rayito de luz, el sólo verlo podía alegrarle de un mal día. Por esto, se sintió horriblemente destrozado cuando ese rayito de luz se apagó. [ Songfic/Two-shot ]
1. Chapter 1

_**Antes de comenzar...**_

 _[Este chorote no es TAN necesario leerlo y pues, si quieren se lo pueden saltar. Gracias.]  
_

¡Hola! Me da mucho gusto poder verlos en mi segundo fanfic de Oso-san-heart- Ahora pongo las notas al principio xD porque me gustaría que supieran una cosita. Esta historia en particular me tomó mucho trabajo hacerla, ya la tenía pensada desde hace... como dos meses o,o La escribia varias veces, pero no me gustaba el resultado, así que casi lo daba por abandonado xD De hecho, este lo empecé antes que el primero, que horror que soy Dx Pero ya al final me dio el chispaso para hacerla lo más decente que pude, y sí, creo que en esta historia me estoy esforzando más que en otras a pesar de lo corta que va a ser xD Además, este es el primer fic que escribo con narrador en primera persona Por lo que espero que salga bien ;u;

Y bueno, como habrán visto, este es un Song-fic, o sea que está basada en la canción con el mismo nombre. Y es que esta canción me inspira tanto, es muy bella y más que yo amo a The Beatles desde los ocho o nueve años xD Y pues, como buena fanatica, tenia que hacerles algo pequeñito :u Ya en el siguiente capítulo les daré una pequeña aclaración sobre los Song-fics, porque practicamente no veo por aqui xD

También quise poner esto porque ya en este mes cumplo años-heart- x3 por lo que espero estar más activa en esto :'u También tengo la tentación de subir algo corto ese día xD a ver si puedo... ;u;

Esto será un Two-shot, por lo que voy a tratar de no tardarme tanto en subir la segunda parte ;; Como tambien les daré más datos en la próxima xD Sin más, espero MUCHO que les guste esto como a mi me fascinó escribirlo

 **Osomatsu-san** © **Pierrot (basado en: Akatsuka Fujio)  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **Strawberry Fields Forever**

 **.**

 **Parada I:** I know when it's a dream.

No sé con exactitud desde hace cuánto empezó todo esto.

Hace aproximadamente dos años supe que algo no estaba bien en mí, una perspectiva se iba formando cada que pasaban los días y nos íbamos volviendo cada vez más cercanos. Yo tenía en mente puras cosas fraternales, cualquier cosa fuera de lugar era contestada así sencillamente, lo pasaba como normal, como si siempre hubiera sido así.

Y no. Lo que yo veía como algo natural, se iba volviendo más y más aberrante para mis ojos. En varias ocasiones intenté negarme a la idea de que fuera posible. La duda me consumió por todo ese tiempo y no encontraba solución alguna por más que intentara meditarlo. Me costó mucho llegar a una simplona conclusión que ni en ese momento me creí del todo; hasta el último momento forcé a la poca razón que me quedaba para tratar de convencerme que no era cierto.

La cosa empeoraba cuando nos encontrábamos cerca uno del otro, mis latidos se hacían excesivamente rápidos y sentía mi rostro arder. Era común que cuando nos aseábamos, mi mente empezaba a descontrolarse demasiado y mi cuerpo no era la mejor ayuda, habían ocasiones en las que casi me desmayaba, otras simplemente pedía bañarme por separado debido a una molestia en la entrepierna. Casi siempre controlado por mi voluntad, pero cuando no, tenía que recurrir a soluciones manuales.

También me eran recurrentes los "sueños húmedos", realmente odiaba cuando los tenía. Pero no puedo negar que los disfrutaba cuando me encontraba en el tocador; ahí me esforzaba tanto por recordar cada detalle de lo sucedido, que habían ocasiones en las que casi se sentía real. Me sentía tan sucio después de eso.

Me daba asco a mí mismo por cargar con un amor —casi rozando la obsesión— tan indecoroso.

Esto me obligó a alejarme casi por completo de él, evitaba a toda costa estar a su lado, también cambié de lugar en la mesa porque me tocaba estar a su lado. Inclusive, una vez me preguntó: « _¿Me odias, Karamatsu-niisan?_ »

Me destrocé por dentro, jamás había sentido tanta impotencia, tantos deseos de querer gritar lo que realmente estaba pasando; de poder ser como éramos antes de todas mis estupideces… Me mantuve lo más sosegado que pude y le contesté con una sonrisa fingida:

« _Yo nunca sería capaz de odiar a uno de mis hermanos._ »

Qué estúpido. Nunca estuve tan retractado como ahora, mi cobardía se acababa de superar y no podía deshacerme del molesto nudo de la garganta. Preferí no mirarle directo a los ojos, por lo que supuse que empeoraría las cosas y él seguiría creyendo que le tengo rencor, siendo que soy yo el más patético aquí.

Aun con lo que hice, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Todo se me dificulta más si le sigues insistiendo a Ichimatsu con que cambie de lugar contigo en el _futón._ Ya deberías de parar y seguir fingiendo que nada pasa, como siempre, como debería seguir siendo. Si continúas así, no sé qué pueda llegar a pasar después. Últimamente me siento más impulsivo de lo normal, como si estuviera enfermo.

Esa noche fue horrida al punto que no pude conciliar el sueño, inclusive tuve que darle casi la espalda para no caer en una sugestión, apretaba y apretaba los ojos como queriéndome forzar a dormir lo más rápido que pudiera e ignorar mi entorno. Casi saltaba fuera de la cama al sentir un par de manos apretar mis prendas por detrás de mí; también oí un ligero sollozo, uno muy agudo y que se iba apagando de a poco. Impulsivamente me volteé en su dirección, fingiendo un reflejo del adormecimiento, apretujándolo contra mi pecho. Ya no pude verle directo al rostro, pero estaba seguro de que ya se encontraba más apacible.

Esa fue la única forma en la que pude dormir plácidamente.

Continué de esta manera por varios días, en la madrugada simulaba adormilar como excusa para poder abrazarle y sentir su cuerpo tan tibio y su aroma característico que, me hacía sentir como en el paraíso, tan confortante, tan placentero, tan perfecto que duró tan poco tiempo.

Ahora él era el que se alejaba de mí, la única oportunidad que tenía en el día para tenerlo cerca, desapareció más rápido de lo que pensaba. A los siguientes días, contraía su cuerpo, y se me separaba disimuladamente, el poco rato que lograba tocarlo, lo sentía nervioso y hasta asustado. Creo que me precipité en apurar tanto las cosas, me desconozco cada vez más.

Cuando eran nuestras actividades cotidianas, era lo mismo. Me evitaba a cualquier costa, cuando le intentaba decir algo, se hacía el desentendido y se iba por otro lado, ya ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos.

Esto es ridículo. Otra vez siento esa presión en el pecho, no, ahora estaba peor. Mi mente se encontraba tan revuelta con sentimientos de tristeza e impotencia. Soy un bueno para nada, ni siquiera puedo tener una relación normal con uno de mis muy preciados hermanos. ¿Debería de hacerlo? Ya que más da, de todas formas no puedo ganarme más odio de él, ¿verdad?

Esto tenía pensado llevármelo a la tumba, pensé que jamás saldría a la luz, pensé que nada cambiaria entre nosotros por palabras absurdas, y entonces, ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto?

—Jyushimatsu – le llamé–. ¿Irás a practicar béisbol? –vi cómo se detenía a mitad de la puerta y se volteaba con la misma enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Sí! ¡Hace dos días que no salgo! –me respondió muy animado–. ¿Sucede algo, Karamatsu-niisan?

En ese momento, dejó se agitar sus brazos, incluso lo noté algo serio, no en extremo porque seguía igual de sonriente, pero tenía esa ligera sensación, como si supiera lo que fuera a pasar.

—A decir verdad… –comencé a temblar y las manos me empezaron a sudar–. Y-yo…

Soy patético, lo sé, este no era el momento para dudar; estuve bastante tiempo pensando en esto y no me puedo retractar al último momento; en una búsqueda desesperada de quitarme la ansiedad, me surgió la idea de ver al techo, al suelo, a las paredes, a cualquier lugar donde no esté…

—No quiero que nuestra relación de hermanos cambie con esto –mascullé con la voz entrecortada–. _My little_ Jyushimatsu… ¡te amo… como no puedes imaginarte! –fijé mi mirada al suelo, sentía las lágrimas pidiendo a gritos salir y yo sólo me contenía, estaba sonriendo amargamente y el pecho me dolía más que nunca.

— ¡Yo también te amo, Karamatsu-niisan!

Eso era de lo que más amaba de él, su inocencia era espléndida.

—P-pero…no en ese sentido.

Musité, ya sintiendo los ojos llorosos, apreté las manos para contenerme hasta donde pude. Lo ínfimo fue su nula respuesta, enmudeció al instante y sólo se encontraba ahí, parado enfrente de mí y yo, sin poder levantar la vista siquiera. Estuvimos así alrededor de unos segundos, los más largos y sofocantes de mi vida; no me atreví a ver hacía otro lado y sólo escuché como cerraba la puerta, yéndose, sin más.

Di infinitas gracias por que no hubiera nadie en casa ahora, no quería ver a nadie, ni hablar con nadie, ahora sólo quería estar solo y desahogarme en silencio, sólo era necesario un momento así y volvería a estar como siempre, como siempre todos me ven. _Sin ningún problema._

Sin darme cuenta, me quedé profundamente dormido; no fue hasta que Osomatsu me estuvo llamando que desperté. Ya era demasiado tarde y por lo que vi, ya todos habían regresado, a excepción de uno… Choromatsu preocupado me preguntó si no le había visto en el día, yo le contesté que seguramente seguía practicando en el lugar de siempre.

Yo sabía lo que tenía, lo más probable es que no me dirigiría la mirada en una semana, o más, quién sabe y en este momento me carcomía la ansiedad por su ausencia. No quería que realmente me odiara. Y de seguro mañana estaré mucho más afligido que hoy.

 **.**

« _Mi razón se encuentra muy borrosa en este fragmento de mi vida._

 _Lo último que recuerdo es, a mis hermanos y yo en el mismo lugar, con la misma ropa, el mismo color y la misma expresión. A exclusión de él, se veía tan sereno en ese lugar, tan imperturbable que hasta daba envidia._

 _Noté que el peor de todos era Ichimatsu, estaba en una condición tan deplorable que me dio pena, estaba más despeinado de lo normal, e incluso sus ropas estaban mal abotonadas y arrugadas. Y todos, tenían los ojos vidriosos y vacíos, daba miedo mirarlos por mucho tiempo._

 _Y yo, me encontraba destrozado por dentro._

 _Estaba llorando._

 _Fui el que dio más lástima de todos, por mucho debido a que me puse a gritar como loco, llamando la atención de todos, pero no la suya, con todo el escándalo que hacía, seguía igual de tranquilo... como si nada en su entorno lo pudiera inquietar._ »

 **.**

Perdí la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba aquí, encerrado en la habitación para dormir, me encontraba recostado apoyado sobre mi brazo derecho y jugaba con el mango del espejo donde solía admirarme, ya ni ganas tenía que verme ahí y todavía me seguían doliendo los ojos, los sentía hinchados y cuando me los vi estaban completamente rojos.

De pronto, escuché pasos por fuera del cuarto, no le presté mucha atención, suponiendo que era alguno de mis otros hermanos.

— ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! –Volteé incrédulo–. ¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás, Karamatsu-niisan! –venía en mi dirección, y se abalanzó sobre mí, provocando que sacara un poco de aire.

Estaba riendo, nunca lo había visto tan feliz como ahora, yo seguía boquiabierto sin entender bien lo que sucedía. De un momento a otro, paró de reír para verme ingenuamente y rodearme con ambos brazos para besarme con inmensa ternura en los labios, abrí aún más los ojos con notoria sorpresa y comencé a sudar seco con una sensación horrible. Cuando se separó un poco de mí, se mantuvo contemplándome con esa radiante y hermosa sonrisa que tanto amaba, que lo amaba…

Ah, ya qué importa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Notas:**_

¡Muchas gracias por haber leido hasta aquí! Si te gustó, _feel free_ de comentar tu opinión Es muy importante para mi saber si lo estoy o no haciendo bien xD

Nos vemos~


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beatles** © **Strawberry Fields Forever  
**

 _[Si desean, pueden leer mientras escuchan la canción, en serio le da un toque muy bonito c:]  
_

* * *

 **.**

 **Parada II: N** othing is real

Me encanta. Definitivamente fue buena idea subir al techo a pleno amanecer, el cielo es mucho más hermoso a estas horas, los colores que tiene combinan a la perfección. Un claro azul siendo abrazado por los brillantes rayos del sol. Jamás me pareció tan hermoso. Tal vez me lo estaba imaginando, tal vez no; tal vez todo me parecía más precioso al lado de mi _sunshine._

Sí, seguro era eso.

Pasé ligeramente mis dedos por las cuerdas de mi guitarra, me acomodé un poco los lentes y empecé con unas tonadas bajas, al son de su suave voz. Me tranquilizaba oírlo y saber que estaba aquí, ahora y en cualquier momento.

Procuramos no subir el tono, sabiendo que los demás aún dormían. Y ninguno quería que despertaran todavía, era como un inocente secreto que íbamos a mantener de ahora en adelante.

En todo ese rato nos dábamos miradas discretas. Aun no nos acostumbrábamos a esto, y a ambos nos seguía pareciendo un tanto vergonzoso. Lo único agradable era verle su carita roja y llena de nerviosismo, me parecía aún más adorable cuando se reía y me provocaba el doble de nervios de los que él tenía.

Cuando creímos conveniente bajar, lo hicimos. Procurando que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia. Por suerte, aun ni siquiera habían despertado, y no es como si hubiéramos estado tanto tiempo allá arriba, ¿o sí? Ya la verdad no siento el tiempo pasar con su compañía, y era mejor así.

Jyushimatsu estaba ansioso, y al preguntarle qué le pasaba me propuso salir afuera, un rato, en lo que despertaban los demás porque no quería esperarlos hasta el mediodía. Al notar la emoción evidente en él, no pude evitar sonreír por lo bajo y sentirme sumamente alegre por dentro, que aún no podía expresar bien debido a la pena que sentía. Jyushimatsu comenzó a desesperarse por lo indeciso que estaba y ya casi me llevaba a rastras por tanto que me tardaba. Me alegré aún más por eso, era bueno su entusiasmo.

 **.**

Se suponía que sólo saldríamos por un par de horas, pues no faltaba mucho para el mediodía. Fui un ingenuo al no pensar que se nos iría volando el tiempo dando un paseo "corto" por la cuidad. También Jyushimatsu se distraía muy fácilmente con cualquier cosa, lo que hacía que nos tomara más tiempo, y además que a mí también me terminaba interesando lo que fuera que viera.

Hubo momentos que me desagradaron bastante, por ejemplo, al acercarnos a un local de por ahí, toda, o al menos la mayoría de la gente que estaba ahí, sabía que nos estaban mirando mal. Claro, no les di su lugar, me limité a seguir los pedidos de _my dear lover-brother_. Pero aunque fuéramos lo que fuéramos, no tenían que actuar así, ¿seguimos siendo hermanos, no?

Así pues, terminamos alargando la situación y para cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Llegamos justo a tiempo para la comida, al parecer nadie había notado nuestra ausencia en el desayuno. Esta era la primera vez que me sentía aliviado por su indiferencia, aunque también no estaba Jyushimatsu, espero no le haya afectado. Pero cuando comenzamos, lo vi con su misma sonrisa, al perecer a él tampoco le afectó. Tomé su mano por lo bajo de la mesa y sonreí hasta sentir la cara caliente.

Apenas aparté mi vista del pequeño, pude notar los rostros de mis demás hermanos. Todos se veían tan lívidos que me preocupé por un momento, pero al fijarme en cada uno, y ver como este me miraba de forma repulsiva, volví a mí mismo. Ahora sólo quería ver hacía la mesa, o hacía él… ¿era posible que ya lo supieran? Si tan sólo fue hace dos días que empezamos nuestra relación.

Dios mío.

Este silencio en el ambiente es realmente sofocante. ¡Digan algo!, ¡no sólo se queden viendo al vacío y fingiendo que nada pasa!

Es como si estuviera en frente de cascarones huecos, a punto de quebrarse por el mínimo contacto… ¿en verdad les afecta tanto nuestra relación enfermiza?

Sentí el estómago revuelto, con trabajos si pude terminar con la ración de comida, Jyushimatsu me miraba confuso y yo simulaba estar bien. Este no era el momento de afligirse, ¿cierto? Debía ser este el momento más pleno en mí vida, y no dejaría que terminara tan pronto. Me llevé casi a la fuerza al menor y él no opuso resistencia. Tenía que salir de ahí rápido, y volver a hundirme en el ser que más amo, al único que necesito en ese momento, él y nadie más.

Jyushimatsu no tardó en contestarse a sí mismo la pregunta: "¿A dónde vamos?".

"¡Baseball!". Me tomó por sorpresa y más estando todavía nervioso por lo sucedido. Solté ligeramente su manga, para luego decirle que fuera a cambiarse, que yo lo esperaría.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él ya estaba completamente listo para ir a practicar como normalmente lo haría; su gran ánimo me dio el levantón que necesitaba. Estuve a nada de tomarlo nuevamente de la mano, para poder entrelazarla con la mía. Sin embargo, la suerte me jugó sucio, otra vez.

— ¡Hey! ¡Karamatsu!

Volteé, extrañamente alguien me hablaba. Osomatsu estaba pálido, pero su singular hábito de sonreír mientras de rascaba la nariz, seguía intocable.

— ¿Podría saber a dónde vas con tanto entusiasmo? Te veo más feliz de lo normal… —Suavizó por demás su voz, parecía más estar quebrada o con ganas de decir algo más. Aparentaba tranquilidad, pero sus ojeras no decían lo mismo. — ¿No te gustaría… ir a pescar?

No vi venir su presencia sobre la mía, y su "despreocupada" cara no me terminaba de convencer.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Tiene meses que no salimos los dos a pescar! ¿Qué no te gusta pasar tiempo con tu _onii-chan_?

Esa sonrisa tan cálida, a pesar de estar tan obviamente forzada, casi me convencía de ir, si no fuera por…

¿Qué era esto? Apenas volví mi atención a la entrada, ya no estaba.

— ¡Vamos!, ¡vamos! ¡Qué el día no dura para siempre y más tarde ya no habrá nada!

Me quedé en total shock, tal vez por eso no le protesté algo, y aprovecharía para llevarme arrastrando, literalmente, por un momento no sentí las piernas y para el otro consideré en que debía de tomarme un descanso y despejar un poco mi mente; tantas cosas me hacen mal a la cabeza que ya casi no me siento consiente de mi alrededor.

Estuve todo el camino divagando y sin apartar mi vista del pavimente, ya hasta sentir a Osomatsu detenerse en un lugar que me hacía tranquilizar bastante.

— ¿No te súper relaja esto, Karamatsu? —lo vi confuso, pero él seguía pegado al frente—. A lo que me refiero es a, estar aquí, con una hermosa vista del atardecer y pescando con tu hermano favorito, ¿no es grandioso?

Se estiró con pereza, bostezando y mirándome de reojo, claramente pude notar lo vacíos que estaban; aunque no creo que más que los míos.

—Sé que esto será repentino, e incluso fuera de contexto, nada que ver, ¿cierto? Pero, ¿no te parece un buen momento para tratarlo? —Seguía sin entender del todo a Osomatsu, parecía azorado y cansado a la vez, quería preguntarle pero supongo que va a justificarse con algo, como siempre lo ha hecho.

—Últimamente han pasado cosas muy… delicadas, por así decirlo. Pero como hermanos es necesario apoyarnos, ¿no? —Me mantuve estático a cada palabra que decía, no sólo era yo, también lo notaba a él respirando cada vez más fuerte. —Realmente no sé qué piensen, o qué sientan cuando pasa este tipo cosas. Por eso…

« _¿Qué es esto?_ »

—Me gustaría que pudiera haber una confianza más estable…

« _¿Qué es lo que estás queriendo decir…?_ »

—Como hermano mayor, tengo que ser el apoyo de todos ustedes, ¿no?

« _¿¡…OSOMATSU!?_ »

—Entonces, quisiera preguntarte… —cada palabra se iba haciendo más quebradiza. — ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto, Karamatsu?

« _¿Estás bromeando, verdad? ¿Por qué de todos…? ¿¡Tenías que ser tú, OSOMATSU-NIISAN!?_ »

Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de aguantarlo todo, tan fuerte que ya estaba empezando a saborear la sangre de mi boca. Esto es intolerable, ¡al menos mírame a la cara!

—Tengo que irme.

Solté en seco y boté la caña de pescar. Si ni siquiera podía dirigirme la mirada no tenía por qué darle alguna explicación. Aparte… demonios. Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir; lo que nunca esperé, fue que el primero sería Osomatsu-niisan, creía que él, por más extraños que fueran sus hermanos, nos iba a aceptar… al menos él… ¿Era necesario esto? Ahora tengo que ponerme los lentes, nunca que ha gustado que me vean con los ojos llorosos.

Al llegar a casa, lo más silencioso que pude, y ya sin importar que alguno de los demás me viera, me tendí inmediatamente sobre el suelo, apoyado en la pared y escondiendo mi rostro, sentí como un par de gotas de agua recorrían mis mejillas, trataba aun de aguantarlo, pero era…insoportable.

— ¡Karamatsu-niisan!

Al oírlo, levanté precipitadamente la faz, aun sintiendo las lágrimas saliendo, con la vista temblorosa y la boca entreabierta, quería hablar, pero las palabras no venían por más que intentara.

— ¡No estés triste!, ¡vamos!, ¡acompáñame a los campos de fresas! —finalizó extendiéndome la mano, y quedando casi a mí misma altura. —Tienen poco de que la pusieron, ¿no es genial? Y yo la verdad quisiera ir _sólo_ contigo, ¿qué dices? Está algo lejos, ¡pero valdrá la pena! ¡Vamos!, _¡vamos!_

Y de un momento a otro, tomó de mi muñeca y me llevó consigo jaloneando. En cuanto salimos, me limpié los rastros secos de lágrimas con la manga de mi chamarra y traté se suavizar mis facciones, curveé ligeramente los labios para después volver a ver la tan tierna sonrisa de _my little_ Jyushimatsu, aquella que me podía hacer olvidar todo lo malo y sólo concentrarme en él.

Después de apreciar el brillo tan expresivo que emanaban sus ojos, ladeé mi vista hacia arriba, a los lados, a todas partes. Por donde pasábamos estaba repleto de árboles de cerezo, como también el camino se encontraba lleno de ellos, era casi como el paraíso. Como era la mitad del día, pasó una suave brisa, que nos inundaba en los pétalos, fue tan agradable aquel espectáculo, tanto que también se llevó mis lágrimas consigo.

Estaba tan abstraído con mi alrededor que, no percibí el momento en que bajó su velocidad; para ser una visita iba demasiado a prisa, a lo que no tomé importancia y sólo me dediqué admirar el bello campo de fresas y a oír a Jyushimatsu gritar "¡Ya llegamos!".

« _Ah, siento que olvido algo_ »

Tan sólo di unos cuantos pasos para adentrarme, comencé a tambalearme, estaba algo mareado y el corazón me palpitaba más fuerte, dolía. Jyushimatsu lo notó en seguida, yo lo negué todo diciéndole que me encontraba bien, y sólo eran excusas, no quería que se preocupara ahora, y menos que este tiempo vamos a estar juntos, y solos.

« _Ugh, seguramente no es nada importante_ »

— ¡Mira!, ¡mira! ¡Podemos cortarlas y luego comérnoslas! —me decía entusiasmado al ver una pequeña fragaria repleta de fruta. Los ojos le brillaban a más no poder. —Hey, Karamatsu-niisan.

« _Debería regresar con los demás_ »

— ¿No te agrada estar aquí, conmigo y _ahora_? —su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, no le entendía del todo y yo seguía ahí, parado, sin nada hasta que me puse a su altura y empecé a examinar las plantas, la fruta… mi vista se perdió especialmente en una, apartada y sola, cuando me concentré en ella, la note más opaca que las demás, ¿qué hacía ahí?

Ya no lo escuchaba, toda mi atención se concentró en una simple fruta. Los mareos volvieron y mi vista se nublaba, todo lo veía borroso. Quise tomarla, quitarla de una vez y ya no tener que verla, sin embargo, cuando me dispuse a acercar mi mano, los oí.

Gritos. Unos muy apagados y sofocantes gritos que se intensificaban a cada que avanzaba. Eran indistinguibles a lo que decían, pero sonaban muy dolidos, muy familiares.

« _Nada de esto…_ »

— ¿Realmente los campos…?

— ¿O no, _Karamatsu-niisan?_

Parpadeé repetidas veces hasta por fin salir de aquella cosa sin sentido, aunque, involuntariamente no dejaba de exhalar tan fuerte y con extrema lentitud, me dirigí hasta su rostro, no mostrando su sonrisa tan común, fue algo neutralmente inquietante, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero y sudaba frío.

—Tienes razón.

Susurré, formando una mueca con mis labios, simulando sonreír, y las lágrimas salían a más no poder.

 **.**

* * *

 **Greetings!**

Antes que nada, pido una disculpa por demorarme TANTO, realmente no esperé tardarme tanto al escribir esto. xD Yo tenía planeado hacerlo rápido, y mirenme ;n; (?) Bueh, ya(?)  
Como les mencioné antes, los song-fics se basan en canciones, ¿no? No necesariamente deben de incluir la canción, y de hecho está mal que se haga eso. El sentido de un song-fic es BASARSE NADA MÁS, por favor. xD Así que, si les quedó alguna duda del cómo de esta extraña historia(?) les recomiendo buscar su letra c: Aunque yo me fui más por el sentido literal. xD

También quiero agradecer a quienes se tomaron la molestia de comentarme algo uvu Eso me ayuda mucho :'D Y no olviden comentar en este xD! por favor c:

 _Muchas gracias por leer, ¡hasta luego!_


End file.
